Back in Sunnydale
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Bella was originally from Sunnydale, when people in Forks start to sing and dance she goes back with the Cullens. Old feeling come rushing back, will Bella be able to cope? lots of dramaxlanguage. Bella / Spike
1. Chapter 1

**I'm setting this after new moon and season 6 of Buffy. Buffy is Buffy and Dawn's sister. People in Forks start singing and dancing so Bella goes back to Sunnydale to see what is going on. Charlie is her uncle. Angel characters with be involved and Doyle never died. Bella left when she was 16, just after Buffy died at the end of season 5.**

**(Bella POV)**

I was sitting at the Cullens table with, well, the Cullens. If you don't who I am, I am Bella Swan. I am 17 years old and I live in Forks, Washington. Originally from Sunnydale. I am also a witch. Yes you heard me, I have magical powers. My sisters are Buffy and Dawn. My best friends are Willow, Tara and Xander. Giles is like my second father. Spike is my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him when I found him in the cemetery fucking Buffy. **(It wasn't a robot and she seduced Spike) **I made up a lie about how long distant relationships never worked out so it was best to end it now. I thought he loved me. I considered staking him, I forgot to tell you, I went through the slayer training with Buffy so I can do all and more than she can. So I moved to get away from the supernatural. Of course that is a contradiction in itself since I'm sitting with vampires. The Cullens have no idea of my life of course. They also think I'm a virgin. I mentally snorted. Anyway I was brought out my thoughts when Jessica started singing in a not so nice voice to Mike.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that dick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that dick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a hump and a game_

_And I came, and I came, and I came, a love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)_

_Doin' the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_(Don't think too much just bust that dick)_

_Doin' the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Doin' the love game_

She looked like she didn't want to be saying but she did anyway. I was pissin myself laughing. If you saw it would laugh to. I thought it was a little strange but I pushed it away from my mind. I walked to my biology class with Edward. I took him back after he left me in the forest, I'm having trouble trusting him again but I know we'll work through it. We talked about what happened at lunch. Edward said her thoughts were jumbled up. I puzzled over that. I had just begun to focus when Edward started singing

_If our love was a fairytale_

_I would charge in and rescue you_

_On a yacht baby we would sail_

_To an island where we'd say I do_

_And if we had babies they would look like you_

_It'd be so beautiful if that came true_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_And if our love was a story book_

_We would meet on the very first page_

_The last chapter would be about_

_How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes_

_I would fall deeper watching you give life_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me_

_You're like an angel_

_The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_

_You're something special_

_I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_

_But all I can do is try_

_Every day of my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

"What was that?" I hissed. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear me over the claps and cheers of our classmates.

"I don't know" he was embarrassed. I kissed him

"It's sweet. I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled crookedly at me.

**(Skipping the rest of the school day)**

The day got weirder. Lauren sung 'I kissed a girl', which shocked us to silence till she ran out of the classroom. Angela sung 'Untouched', then Ben took her hand and led her out of the classroom, that got several whistles and claps and Tyler sung 'Cooler than me'. I walked out the school gates cautiously, looking around for the next person to combust into singing. I got home safely. It wasn't until I was watching the news that I realized something supernatural was going on. A kid at our school, Savannah, was found burnt to death in an alley. As I lay in bed I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned until I sat up and said to myself

"I have to go back to Sunnydale"

**Hope you liked that chapter,**

**Should I continue or give up with this story?**

**Please review and tell me.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: A kid at our school, Savannah, was found burnt to death in an alley. As I lay in bed I couldn't't sleep. I tossed and turned until I sat up and said to myself_

"_I have to go back to Sunnydale"_

**(Bella POV)**

I was halfway through packing when Alice came in through my window. I clutched my heart

"Don't do that Alice". Alice didn't laugh, he mouth was set in a thin line and her gaze was almost angry

"Isabella, when we you going to tell us you were leaving?" her voice was deathly quiet but I knew I could fend her off if she attacked me.

"When I got back?" my answer was a question. Alice's eyes flashed.

"We are coming with you" her voice was determined. I crossed my arms,

"No"

"Yes, Bella you don't have a choice, if you go we will follow you" I sighed she wasn't going to give up. Alice saw in my eyes that I had given up. She beamed at me. Bitch. Thank god I was a mental mute and Edward or Jasper weren't here.

"Great, finish packing, we leave in the morning" she flew out the window. I let out a lame growl and finished packing. I only got an hours worth of sleep so I was cranky. I made Charlie breakfast and told him I was going to Sunnydale **(Charlie doesn't know about the supernatural). **he nearly chocked on his coffee. I thumped his back

"What?" he gasped.

"I'm going to Sunnydale" I said it slowly

"When?" Charlie asked, his face red.

"Today, I'm already packed, I miss everyone" Charlie sighed

"I guess I can't stop you but come back soon" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks dad" I got used to calling him dad when my dad split. I knew Charlie liked it because he beamed at me whenever I said it. I put my bags in my truck and was off to the Cullens house. I knocked on the door and instantly Emmett opened in up.

"Hey Bella" he picked my up and threw me over his shoulder. I squirmed in his arms

"Let me down you big oaf" he just tightened his grip on me. I continued to kick his stomach and pound his back **(this actually happened to me when I visited my brother I haven't seen for 4 years only he dropped me on his boyfriend's lap. That may sound gross but it really isn't, it's his way of introducing us, he did it with all 7 of his friends that were there. One my now current boyfriend)**

"That all you got Bells?" he teased. I gave up and just crossed my arms. He dumped me on the couch. I rubbed my backside. It hurt when he dropped me. Emmett dropped next to me

"Where are we going little sis, and more importantly why didn't you want to tell us" Emmett pouted and I sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get there" just then Rosalie walked down the stairs and grabbed Emmett, glaring at me. I've had enough of this

"What's you're problem Rosalie?" Rosalie froze, obviously not believing I had spoken. Her glare intensified when she realized what I had said

"You're my problem Isabella. You come along and everyone falls in love with you and your goody-goody-two-shoes act, I'm not buying it" huh. If me and Rosalie weren't at each others throats I imagine we could be good friends. I said the first thing that came to my head.

"I didn't charge you for it" I honestly didn't think it was that funny but apparently Emmett did and fell to the floor laughing. He reminded me of Alex ( Xander ). Rosalie's lips turned upwards for a split second before they turned down again. Her eyes narrowed

"You have some backbone" she said. I smiled. Alice twirled into the room.

"It's time to go, Bella you have to tell Edward where we are going so he can drive us there" I knew that if I told him straight out then they would know and I think Carlisle would know what Sunnydale is so I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, wrote down the location, keeping it hidden from their view and showed Edward. When he nodded I burnt it, using a lighter from my backpack. I'm very protective of my backpack, it has all the supplies I need to kill a supernatural creature, including a few books that contain spells. We all piled into the car.

**(Skipping the ride to Sunnydale)**

We are here. Finally. I'm never riding with Emmett again, he just sat there poking me and asking the same two questions, said questions being 'Are we there yet?' and 'Where are we going?'. You have no idea how temped I was to blast him out of the car, I mean he wouldn't get hurt or anything. It was light when we got to Sunnydale so they stayed in the car when I walked up to the magic box. **(Bella moved over here when she was 16 but never actually talked to the Cullens till she was 17, when they moved to Forks) **I walked through the door after taking a deep breath. Willow saw me first and froze. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at my family. My eyes landed on Buffy and I know that hatred filled them. I decided to speak

"Hey guys" all heads were on me now. My chin raised a fraction. Anya was the first to speak

"Bella you're back! Why are you back" I chuckled and hugged her. I always had a soft spot for Anya, especially when she came to me saying she would rip Spike's balls off for me. I laughed and said go ahead. Willow and Alex hugged me next. I walked up to Giles

"Hey Giles" I smiled softly at me. He was one of the hardest people to say goodbye to.

"Bella" he crushed me to his chest. Some tears fell and I felt wetness in my hair. We parted after a few minutes. I wiped my tears and he did the same.

"Bella why are you here, not that I'm not happy to see you" I turned serious

"People are combusting into song and burnt, I know there's something supernatural going on here so I came back to fix it, I mean this is a hell mouth" I ignored Buffy and I was doing pretty well until she spoke to me

"Where was my hug?" she asked. I turned to face her my face blank

"I didn't want to give you one" I said calmly. Slutty- whoops I mean Buffy scoffed

"Nonsense now give your sister a hug" she stepped towards me, arms open a bright, fake smile on her face.

"No, when I say I don't want to give you a hug, I don't want to fucking give you a hug" Buffy gasped then she slapped me. My head turned left at the impact and my hand flew to my cheek. I knew the hurt was written all over my face.

"You will not talk like that Isabella" who did she think she was? My mother?

"You have no say in what I do, you are not my mother" I told her.

"No, my mother's dead, so I'm in charge" she told me like I was a little child

"How dare you speak to me like that?" I shouted it was the first time I've ever raised my voice so I wasn't surprised when she stayed silent.

"You sleep with my boyfriend the very day he told me he loved me, you slap me, do you know what I've been through because of you" I heard the gasps when I told them she slept with Spike. I never meant for it to come out but I am just so angry I am shaking. I knew my eyes were black, like they always were when I am pissed.

"Buffy is this true?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head

"She's delusional, you know I would never go near Spike" how dare she deny she slept with Spike, I saw them!

"Don't lie Buffy, I saw you together, in the cemetery" I shouted it. Buffy still denied it. I could see that Willow and Giles believed Buffy. Only me and Anya knew. Or so I thought.

"Buffy, stop trying to deny it. I saw you together too" Alex piped in. everyone turned to him in shock. I never knew he knew!

"Xander you can't possibly believe I would let Spike touch me that way. She's lying so stop defending her" I could see Buffy was losing her temper

"I believe Bella" Tara said. I smiled at her.

"Me too, I was with Bella when she saw them, I told her I'd rip his ball off" Anya announced. Buffy was cornered and she knew it. Her face turned red in anger. Then she exploded

"Fine I admit it, I slept with Spike, more than once, I needed a good fuck and I knew he would satisfy me. He was reluctant at first but I knew I had him. No one can resist Buffy-" she shut up but her lips never stopped moving. I realized Tara had put a silencing spell on her. I think she knew I was tearing apart. Willow moved to hug me but I backed away.

"You believed her" I whispered before I launched myself at Alex. I sobbed into his chest. I quietly sung the song I wrote when I found out about Spike and Buffy.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

No one was supposed to hear me but I think Alex did because he clutched me tighter. I sing this song overtime I feel down. I wrote a lot of songs when I left Sunnydale. I silently sung now, only my lips moving

_how bout a round of applause_

_standing ovation_

_you look so dumb right now_

_standing outside my house_

_trying to apologize_

_your so ugly when you cry_

_please, just cut it out._

_and don't tell me your sorry_

_cause you're not_

_baby when i know your_

_only sorry you got caught_

_but you put on quite a show,_

_really had me going_

_but now it's time to go_

_curtains finally closing_

_that was quite a show_

_very entertaining_

_but it's over now_

_go on and take a bow_

_grab your clothes and get gone_

_you better hurry up_

_before the sprinklers come on_

_talking about_

_girl I love you your the one_

_this just looks like a rerun_

_please, what else is on_

_and don't tell me your sorry_

_cause you're not_

_baby when I know your_

_only sorry you got caught_

_but you put on quite a show_

_really had me going_

_but now it's time to go_

_curtains finally closing_

_that was quite a show_

_very entertaining_

_but it's over now_

_go on and take a bow_

_and the award for_

_the best lie goes to you_

_for making me believe_

_that you could be faithful_

_to me_

_let's here your speech._

_how bout a round of applause_

_a standing ovation_

_but you put on quite a show_

_really had me going_

_but now it's time to go_

_curtains finally closing_

_that was quite a show_

_very entertaining_

_but it's over now_

_go on and take a bow_

_but it's over now._

This is the song that get's to me the most. My sobs have died down but I'm still crying. I'm not ready to turn around yet. And I still have to see Dawn and Spike.

**Hope you liked this chapter,**

**Review please.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: My sobs have died down but I'm still crying. I'm not ready to turn around yet. And I still have to see Dawn and Spike. _

**(Bella POV)**

It took a while but I've calmed down enough to turn around and meet the faces of my former family. Buffy is still on a silence charm. I walked right up to her

"You're a bitch Buffy, and not my sister. You never treated me like a sister and you never will so I'm erasing you out of my life. Nothing I do concerns you and is hot your business. I never was but you had to stick your nose in. I was happy with Spike and you took that away. That the reason Buffy. That's why I left Sunnydale. You put up a good act but I can see you don't care for anyone here, all you care about is yourself and your own needs" I leaned to whisper in her ear so no one could hear me but her.

"Just remember if it comes to fight, I would win and you know it. I was always more powerful, the better fighter but no one called you out on it. When you died, everything was better, we got more vampires and hardly anyone got hurt. You were and inconvenience and I bet you still are" I told Tara to remove the silencing charm. Buffy glared at me.

"Bitch, they brought me back. They searched for months to find the things they needed to bring me back. You think I'm an inconvenience? You always messed everything up. With _you _gone everything was better. No one had a spoilt brat to look after and Spike wasn't happy with you, it took 5 minutes of me seducing him for him to give in. he told me he never liked you, he used you so he could see me. He thought you we pathetic. You still are. He always talked about how you followed him around like a puppy and he told me how bad a lover you were and how great I was. You know on your birthday when we weren't there? We were screwing. We fucked all night in his crypt and he loved it." I didn't cry. I didn't scream. I didn't fight. I simply walked out of the shop, ignoring the protests behind me, walked to the car and drove off. I had a vampire to kill. Jasper tried to calm me down but I was too angry for his power to take effect. I didn't look angry, I looked perfectly calm but if you looked at my eyes they were stone cold black. I drove to Spike's crypt, took out my stake not even bothered that the Cullens knew I had it. I was numb with rage. I gripped the stake and walked into the crypt. I knew he would be here. He was asleep. I wanted him awake. I shook him awake. He awoke, game face on. A muscle twitched in my jaw. Buffy's words echoed in my head and every word got me angrier. His eyes widened when he realized it was me.

"Bella" he whispered. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to kill him but I wanted to speak to him first

"Spike" my voice was flat, no emotion could be detected in it.

"You came back" his face and voice showed joy, but I knew it was fake. It had to be.

"Yes" I kept my answer simple. He jumped u and tried to hug me but I moved the stake in front of me. He backed away and I advanced on him. I spoke very quietly, just above a whisper

"You used me. You used me to get to _her_." he looked confused. _It's an act Bella, don't fall for it _I told myself.

"What are you talking about Bells?" I hit him

"Don't call me Bells, you've lost the right" I told him through clenched teeth. He was backed against the wall and the stake's pointed end was placed upon his heart.

"Bella put the stake down" he said softly

"No" I said and pushed it in a little after moving it. Just enough to hurt him. He screamed and through me off him. I punched him in the jaw. We've never fought before at least physically and I knew he wasn't going to hit me unless I goaded him

"Come one Spike, hit me, I dare you" I told him mockingly. That didn't work. He just looked at me. His expression was sad.

"Fight back Spike, you can't hurt me you never could" that hit a nerve, like I knew it would. If Spike was challenged he never walked away from it. He tired to punch me in the chest but I blocked it and kicked him in the side. I heard the Cullens come in but I paid no attention to them. Spike charged at me and I did a flip over him onto his bed. I kicked him in the head and he went down. I punched him in the face again and again and again.

"You bastard. That's for telling her I was pathetic. That's for screwing her on my birthday. That's for saying I followed you around like a puppy. That's for making me trust you. And that's for making me believe you loved me" I stood up and kicked him. A single tear fell from my eye and onto his face, on his eyelid. His face was bruised and his eyes closed.

"I did love you. Still do" he whispered. Just loud enough for me to hear. I was confused. And angry. I know he doesn't love me so why say he does?

"I never told her those things. I never thought you were pathetic, you are the strongest, bravest most beautiful person I know. I went to find you that necklace on your birthday, I wasn't anywhere near her and if anything I followed you around. I only slept with her because I thought she was you and that was only once. She put a spell on herself to make her look like you. When I found out I was so disgusted with myself. I haven't contacted any of the gang since, except Dawn. I 've sat in here wallowing in my own misery, hoping you would come back. The worst part is I knew you knew, when you broke up with me that's when I knew. I could see it in your eyes. You're a pretty good liar Bells but I know you, better than anyone else could ever know you. I know you probably hate me now but please know and understand that I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will and I know that deep down you love me too. If you don't want to admit it that's fine but I know you still love me. We belong together" I was openly crying and I couldn't stop the tears. I could hear Alice and Rose and Esme and Jasper sniffling. That's when he started singing,

_If our love was a fairytale_

_I would charge in and rescue you_

_On a yacht baby we would sail_

_To an island where we'd say I do_

_And if we had babies they would look like you_

_It'd be so beautiful if that came true_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_And if our love was a story book_

_We would meet on the very first page_

_The last chapter would be about_

_How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes_

_I would fall deeper watching you give life_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me_

_You're like an angel_

_The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_

_You're something special_

_I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_

_But all I can do is try_

_Every day of my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

I know Edward sung that to me in biology but it sounded better coming from him and more real. I really loved Spike I really do but it's not fair to Edward, I'll have to lie to him.

"Spike" I leant down to his level. He opened his eyes and I knew that it must hurt but he did it anyway. I moved his hair back from his forehead..

"I love you. But I want to be with Edward" he smiled faintly and looked into my eyes

"I understand. It's good enough that you said you loved me" I kissed him. I kissed him not caring the Cullens were watching. It was a sweet kiss and we knew it meant goodbye. We poured all our emotions into the kiss and I started crying again. We pulled away, I wiped away my tears from his face and he caught my hand. He kissed it before he let it fall and I stood up. I helped him up and into his chair

"I love you Spike" I whispered. I could see the tears in his eyes. They were full of love and hurt and heartbreak. I hated doing this to him.

"I love you Bells" I didn't hit him for calling me Bells and I knew he noticed because he smiled and closed his eyes. I left him there. Rose and Alice hugged me and didn't let go until we got to the car. I requested we go back to the magic shop we had to stop people singing and combusting. The ride was silent and I took the time to compose myself. It was night so they walked into the magic shop with me. I was surprised to see Angel there. And Cordelia. And Doyle. Despite my heartbreak I launched myself at Doyle. When I left Sunnydale I went to L.A to tell Angel what had happened. I stayed there for a while and got to know Doyle better. Me and Cordelia were shopping buddies. I went on missions with them so Cordelia bought me a whole wardrobe full of boots and leather. I loved it, except it reminded me of Spike. He may have cheated bit I never took off his necklace. It was a silver heart with a cross inside, obviously silver. I fell in love with it at first sight. I clutched in in my fingers. Doyle knew all of this of course. I may have to speak to him layer. I could trust him not to tell anybody. Edward spoke

"Bella, who are these people and why can't I read they're mind?" he sounded annoyed

"They are my family" I told him firmly.

"Why don't any of you have a heartbeat" Angel asked them. The Cullens glanced at each other and said nothing, everyone but Alice

"Why don't you?" Angel was silent. I sighed

"I guess it's time you knew about my life. Promise not to say anything until I have finished" everyone nodded. I told them my story. Growls could be heard every now and again, mostly from Edward. Everyone sat in shock

"So you are telling me they are vampires" Angel and Edward asked at the same time. I was to exhausted to laugh.

"Yes" I said

"But they have there souls?" Angels asked he sound envious

"How many times do I have to tell you, every vampire has a soul, they just think they lose it because they think of themselves as monsters which they aren't, well most of them" my mind flashed to Victoria. I took care of her and had fun doing it. I'll admit she can hide but being a witch helped in my favor. There was a squeal from the door. Dawn's here.

**Hope you liked that chapter,**

**Did I get the emotional part down?**

**Please review and tell me how I did.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: my mind flashed to Victoria. I took care of her and had fun doing it. I'll admit she can hide but being a witch helped in my favor. There was a squeal from the door. Dawn's here._

**(Dawn POV)**

My sister was back. I can't believe my sister was back! Did I mention MY SISTER WAS BACK? I flew into her lap much like I did as a child. I was much closer to Bella that Buffy. I started talking a mile a minute

"Ohmigod. I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much. Why are you back? Not that I don't want you to be here cause I do I'm just wondering because it doesn't seem like you to show up without a reason. So what's up and who's the hottie on the sofa and I can't believe I just said that out loud but oh well. So what are you doing here? Did I mention I love you?" everyone laughed at me.

"I love you too Dawn, the hottie is my boyfriend and a vampire his name is Edward, I'm here because of a singing problem that happened in Forks and apparently here as well, plus I missed you" I could here Anya say 'Hey what about us?' Bella chuckled.

"Of course I missed you too Anya, and Alex and Tara and Angel and Cordelia and Doyle and Spike" I wondered why she missed out Willow, Giles and Buffy, but I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't my business, if Bella wanted to tell me she would tell me. God I hoped she tells me. The hottie chuckled, he's weird and a vampire. I'm trying to break the family tradition to dating vampires and he is Bella's boyfriend but that doesn't mean I can't fantasize right? I nodded to myself.

"Dawn did you do your homework?" Buffy asked me I sighed she was so bossy.

"Yes Buffy, I did my homework, but it took a while because my math's homework was hard" she wasn't even listening to me.

"Hey Dawn if you ever have trouble with homework then ask me I'll help you" that's one of the many things I love about Bella, she cared about everyone and always knows when something is wrong and tried to comfort you. We had to do a paper a few weeks ago in English about who you admire the most. I obviously did mine on Bella, when Buffy saw it she flipped. Kept saying how Bella was gone and didn't love us or care that Buffy was the one who was there and provided for her. I shouted back saying she did care and that Bella was a better sister. Buffy grabbed my wrist. I still have a bruise. I subconsciously rubbed my wrist and hottie gasped. It was like he could read my mind. Wait. What if he could? I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. Bella noticed me rubbing my wrist and grabbed it."Dawn, who gave you that bruise" her voice was low and I knew she was pissed. My eyes flicked to Buffy who shook her head. Bella noticed who my gaze went to and lunged at Buffy

"You hit my sister" she screeched. The lights flashed and objects shook. I was scared. I went to Angel and whimpered. Buffy flew backwards into a bookcase, she tried to move but she couldn't. Bella's hair started to change to black.

"You ever lay your filthy hands on Dawn again and I will kill you" I whimpered louder. Bella turned. Her eyes found mine and everything stopped. The lights stopped flashing, the objects were still and her hair instantly turned brown again. She stepped towards me and I flinched.

"Dawn, Dawn I'm sorry for scaring you" she looked like Bella again and she sounded like Bella so I was slightly less terrified. When she moved towards me this time I moved forwards. She embraced me and her body shook with silent sobs. She started to sing a song. I had to strain to hear her. I heard her sing it before she disappeared but I never heard all of it.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

I stopped her. I was horrified.

"Bella it's all right to cry" I whispered into her neck. She broke down. She sobbed and cried in my arms. My heart broke looking at her. I hugged her tighter and whispered soothing things in her ear

"Thank you Dawnie" I smiled at her.

"So did you stake him?" Buffy said with a smile on her face like the answer was yes. Stake who? She couldn't mean Spike could she? Edward nodded. Bella's face showed sorrow and I thought for a horrifying moment that she did.

"I didn't kill him" she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Spike was my best friend. I wonder what happened between him and Bella, I mean if I know Bella. And I do. She would have stayed with Spike no matter how far away she was. My mind flashed to an evening when Spike and Bella were babysitting me, I didn't mind Bella looking after me, she made it fun. She took me places and sometimes took me patrolling with her.

_* flashback *_

_Bella and Spike were curled up on the couch, with me in the middle. I never told anyone this but I sometimes think of Spike and Bella as my parents. I kept my heartbeat even and slow, and pretended to be asleep. Then they started talking._

"_She's sleeping" Spike announced, she didn't say anything, she probably nodded._

"_Bella when we get married, shall we adopt?" Spike asked softly and I resisted the urge to squeal and demand to know when this was planned._

"_Oh Spike. Yes. I want a little girl" Bella sounded so excited. I was squealing on the inside and resisting the urge to blow my cover ask them what they were going to name her. _

"_What are we going to name her?" Spike asked_

"_Serenity" Bella said instantly. I somehow managed to not squeal and scream._

"_And Faith" Bella added. I was shocked. She wanted two? She and Faith had always got along, I guess it shouldn't surprise me. _

"_So it shall be Serenity and Faith" Spike declared and I heard them kiss. Eww. They feel silent and I fell asleep. I dreamed of us moving away, somewhere small and a baby in each of their arms. One with brown hair and blue eyes, the other with red hair and green eyes. I slept with a smile on my face. The next day Bella stopped me in the hall_

_Hey Dawn, you had a nice sleep?" she knew, she knew I was awake._

"_We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyway just yet about our plans. We are going to wait until you are old enough to leave home so Buffy can't phone the police saying you were kidnapped, that is of course if you want to come with us" Bella added nervously. After a full night of resisting squeals, I squealed extra loud and Bella winced. I hugged her tight. _

"_Of course I would like to come with you" I whispered in her ear. Bella smiled_

"_I thought you would, you are like me, you sleep-talk" _

_* End flashback* _

That was 4 days before she left. I grinned, I heard Edward growl. What's his problem?

"Bella?" I gave my innocent expression. Worked on everyone but Bella, she narrowed her eyes

"Yes Dawn?" her voice showed her suspicion.

"You remember what we talked about, just before you left?" I said the words loud and clear. Bella froze and her eyes glazed over.

"Yes Dawn, I remember, how could I forget?" I beamed.

"I'm old enough now, me you and Spike can go" I was so happy. Bella smiled a sad smile, full of pain and heartbreak. My smiled faded away

"Dawn, I'm not with Spike I'm with Edward" my happy mode went. But she was supposed to be with Spike. They belong together. I know they do, everyone does.

"But… we were going to go away and you and Spike were going to get married and have children! It was perfect! What changed? is it him? You are meant to be with Spike!" I shouted the words and everyone gasped, all except Bella who just hung her head.

" I know Dawn, but things change" I ran out of the magic box. I ran to Spike's crypt where he was lying on the couch, beaten to a pulp. I gasped.

"Hi nibblet" he kept his eyes closed.

"Who did this to you?" my throat closed up and I could only whisper, my voice wouldn't go any higher

"Bella"

**Hope you liked this chapter,**

**Review please,**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: "Who did this to you?" my throat closed up and I could only whisper, my voice wouldn't go any higher_

"_Bella"_

**(Dawn POV)**

Bella? Bella wouldn't do this.

"It's all right nibblet, me and Bella worked it out. She's going to be with that ponce Edward" I could hear the pain in his voice. I started to sing very quietly

_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III_

_Never knowin' what love could be_

_You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me_

Then I was grabbed from behind. I could feel it was male, I pounded his back and kicked his front but nothing could shake him. I remember calling for Spike before I passed out when something hit my head.

**(Bella POV) **

I was shocked, frozen on the spot. Everyone was looking at me. Buffy with hatred and anger. Angel, Doyle and Cordelia with sympathy. The Cullens, surprise, hurt and shock. Everyone else just plain shock. I forced myself to move and calmly sat on Doyle's lap. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow

"What?" my voice was like ice, showing not to mess around.

"You were going to leave with Spike and Dawn?" Willow asked with a confused expression as if she couldn't see it

"Yes" my answer was curt and short

"Why?" I sighed; the answer should be obvious

"We loved each other, it was normal, plus we wanted to. We would have been one small happy family" I explained, trying to avoid eye contact with the Cullens, especially Edward, they all thought I was opposed to marriage. And I am since Spike.

"But what about us?" Alex asked, I could hear the hurt tone in his voice and the pout he had on.

"We would have kept in touch, well as least with a few of you" I added the last part after a second thought.

"What if we don't want to keep in touch with you? It's just like you to assume everyone would like 'perfect Bella'" Buffy's voice was sarcastic and went straight through me.

"Buffy, I'm not perfect, I have lots of flaws. But it's nice to know you think so much of me" I kept my voice sweet and Doyle shook with silent laughter

"If any of you don't want to keep in touch with me then say so now, because I won't be played with" nobody spoke. I hid my smile behind my hand at Buffy's outraged cry.

"Willow, tell her what you told me, that you hate her and are a better witch then her. How you used her for her magic skills" Buffy's tone and face was smug. I wanted to slap it right off her face. I was hurt that Willow said those things.

"Is that true Will?" Tara asked. I liked Tara, she stood by me. Willow hung her head

"Bella I can-" the door burst open to reveal Spike.

"Bella" He gasped out before he passed out.

**(Spike POV) (because we love him)**

I woke up to someone patting my face with a small towel. It was Bella. I smiled. It was painful, but she it worth it.

"Bella" I wheezed before I coughed. She breathed a sigh of relief

"Spike" she murmured. I heard a quiet growl, and I could see the ponce Eddie was the one who growled. Angel was pacing. My sire cared. He's still a ponce though. Eddie growled again. What was it this time?

"Your thoughts". I tensed up. He could read my thoughts. I ignored him and thought of Bella. She liked it rough, even let me bite her a few times, and I knew she enjoyed that too.

_* flashback *_

_It was the middle of the night. Then the door burst open, I jumped up game face ready. Bella ran through the door_

"_Spike" she said seductively. I was instantly hard. She walked towards me and I noticed what she was wearing. Knee-high leather boots, a red tank top that fit perfectly to show every curve and leather pants. She had just come from patrol with Faith. Bella said that slaying vampires makes her horny. I found that out when I caught Bella and Faith going at it in the cemetery, that was a fun night for all of us. I moaned when her body pressed against mine. She pulled my head down and kissed me. Hard. She was very horny. I could smell her arousal. I growled and picked her up, she put her legs around my waist and grinded against me. She tore my shirt from my body and began kissing down my chest. We fell backwards onto the bed. Bella stood up and removed the rest of my clothing. She straddled me and growled when I didn't enter her. I grinned and moved my hands to her breasts. I flickered her nipples and watched them harden. I played for a while longer, enjoying Bella's moans. I was so engrossed with her breasts I didn't notice she had moved till she impaled herself on me. I tossed my head back and groaned. She moved backwards, forwards, up and down. I was in heaven. She moved her head, baring her neck to me. I snarled and bit into her. We didn't last long, she came first but hearing my name on her lips sent me over the edge. We lay together talking until the sun came up and I fell asleep. _

_*flashback*_

Eddie winced

"Spike stop thinking whatever you are thinking" Bella warned. I grinned blocking out the pain

"Sure pet" she loved it when I called her pet. Her eyes softened.

"Spike" she warned, her eyes hard again. I tried not to feel the hurt. When I remembered something,

"Bella, Dawn. She was taken away by some puppet people. I tried to stop them but I can only do so much in my condition" I motioned to my body that was still bruised up. Bella expression went guilty before the words sunk in. she stood up and the chair went backwards

"Dawn's missing" she feinted. Edward caught her. I sighed in relief and got off of the table so she could lay down. Bella awoke a few minutes later. She looked at me.

"Dawn's missing" I nodded Bella shot up and clutched her head as she ran out of the room

"Bella, no. you'll get hurt" the pixie said. Eddie glared at me. How did the pixie know she is going to get hurt? She see the future or something? Edward answered me,

"Yes" I was once again shocked. I followed Bella.

"Who's going with me?" she was asking. I guess she explained the situation. Several people took a step forward

"No! Bella's going alone" Giles said firmly Alone?

"What about us?" the pixie asked

"You stay here as well. We need to see if Bella is a true slayer" I heard Bella scoff.

"Of course I am. I've been in training since I was 10"

"Then prove it" Giles challenged. Bella nodded and ran out the door. Oh shit. I ran to follow but Edward caught me

"She has to prove herself" he told me through gritted teeth.

"She has proven herself, she is the best slayer I've ever seen. She dedicated her life to slaying, never slacking or complaining like slutty over there" I jerked my chin at Slutty. Eddie kept his hold on me.

**(Bella POV)**

_I touch the fire and it freezes me_

_I look into it and it's black_

_Why can't I feel?_

_My skin should crack and peel_

_I want the fire back_

_Now through the fire she call to me_

_To make my way across the flame_

_To save the day or maybe melt away_

_I guess it's all the same_

_So I will walk through the fire _

_Cause where else can I turn?_

_I will walk through the fire_

_And let it-_

**(Spike POV)**

_The torch I bear is scorching me_

_And Bella's laughing I've no doubt_

_I hope she fries_

_I'm free if that bitch dies_

_I better help her out_

_Cause she is drawn to the fore_

_Some people never learn_

_And she will walk through the fire_

_And let it-_

**(Third person in magic shop)**

Giles: _Will this do a thing to change her_

_Ami leaving dawn in danger_

_Is Bella to far gone to care?_

Xander: _What if Bella can't defeat it?_

Anya: _Beady eyes is right_

_Were needed_

_Or we could just sit around and glare_

Gang: _We'll see it through_

_It's what we're always here to do_

_So we will walk through the fire_

**(Bella POV)**

_So one by one they turn from me_

_I guess my friends can't face the cold_

_But why I froze not one among them knows_

_And never can be told_

**(Anya POV)**

_She came from the grave much graver_

**(Spike POV)**

_First he'll kill her_

_Then I'll save her_

**(Anya POV)**

Tara: _Everything is turning out so dark_

**(Spike POV)**

_No I'll save her then I'll kill her_

**(Anya POV)**

Willow: _ I think this line is mostly filler_

Giles: _What's it going to take to strike a spark?_

**(Bella POV)**

_These endless days are finally ending in a blaze_

**(Demon POV)**

_So one by one they come to me_

_The distant redness as their guide_

_The single flame_

_Ain't what they had in mind_

_It's what they have inside_

_She will come to me_

**(Everyone POV) **

_And we are caught in the fire_

_At the point of no return_

_So we will walk through the fire_

_And let it_

_Burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

**(Bella POV)**

I kicked the door open.

"Showtime" I heard the bastard say.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: I kicked the door open._

"_Showtime" I heard the bastard say. _

**(Bella POV)**

I looked at his face. Eww. I keep my face neutral.

"You are not the slayer" confusion colored his tone and his expression.

"There's a new slayer in town" he showed a flicker of surprise before a smirk graced hid features.

"I love a good entrance" he told me

"How are you with death scenes?" he only chuckled

"You got a name?"

"I've got a hundred" hmm. I raised an eyebrow

"Well I need to know what to call you if you're going to be my brother-in-law" I looked at Dawn, silently wondering how this happened

"Bella I swear I didn't do it" she explained words tumbling over each other. The demon - bastard as I have named him - reached to caress Dawn's face. I narrowed my eyes

"You have my talisman on sweet thing" using magic I forced his hand away from Dawn's

"Do not touch my sister" I growled. He turned back to me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down

"I didn't do it. It was on the floor, I was cleaning and-" I put my hand up to stop her but nodded to let her know it wasn't her fault.

"Here's the deal, I can't kill you. You take me to Hellsville in her place" I nodded at Dawn.

"What if I kill you?" he asked with a wave of his hand. I'd like to see you try

"Trust me, won't help" I shook my head in mock sadness.

"Come now, is that really how you feel. Isn't life a miraculous thing"

"I think you already know" I slipped off my coat revealing my black jeans, long-sleeved red top and combat boots. The music started.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed _

_Nobody knows what she's holding back; _

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, _

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace; _

_oh _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask; _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm, _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born; _

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, _

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights; _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, _

_When morning comes it will be too late. _

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_A statue stands in a shaded place, _

_An angel girl with an upturned face; _

_Her name is written on a polished rock, _

_A broken heart that the world forgot. _

_Through the wind and the rain, _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

Dawn was crying. Hell I had tears in my eyes. A strangled noise made me turn around. Everyone was there apart from Buffy. I ducked my head ashamed. The demon clapped

"What a marvelous number. Not the show stopping song I was hoping for but-"

"Get out" I said, my voice fierce.

"Cheer up, you beat the bad guy" I glared at him. He started to sing

"I'll se you all in Hell" was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

"If it wasn't Dawn and it was in the shop, then one of us must have-" Giles was cut off when Alex put up his hand

"Xander!" Anya exclaimed. He raised his hands defensively

"I didn't know it was gonna happen. I just thought there was going to me dances and songs. I wanted to you know make sure we got out happy ending" I put his head down and blushed. Then there was silence. We all looked at each other. Then Dawn stood up.

_Dawn:_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Bella & Spike:_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Giles:_

_The battle's done,_

_And we kinda won._

_Giles & Tara:_

_So we sound our victory cheer._

_Where do we go from here._

_Anya & Xander:_

_Why is the path unclear,_

_When we know home is near._

_Understand we'll go hand in hand,_

_But we'll walk alone in fear. (Tell me)_

_Tell me where do we go from here?_

_All:_

_When does the end appear?_

_When do the trumpets cheer?_

_The curtain's close, on a kiss god knows,_

_We can tell the end is near..._

I followed Spike out into the street.

"Might want to go back and finish the big group sing" he said sarcastically

"I don't want to" I told him honestly. He sighed.

"Look Bella it's been a tough day-" he didn't get to finish because I started to sing as I moved closer

_I touch the fire and it freezes me _He looked at me shocked, moving with me

_I died, so many years ago _

_I look into it and it's black_

_This isn't real.._

_But I just want to feel_

_You can make me feel. _

Then we were kissing urgently, like there was no tomorrow. In Sunnydale who knew?

_WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE? _

Then the curtain closed.

**Hope you liked it.**

**This story is now finished,**

**If you have any requests you would like me to write, please tell me. I warn you now I might not do them but I will try my hardest. **

**Review Please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


End file.
